jennafoxchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenna Fox
About Jenna Angeline Fox, the protagonist of the first novel and the namesake of the series, is the first of the three teenagers in the accident to be recreated through Bio-Gel. Past before series began She was originally a triplet, but the other two babies in her mother's womb died, so her parents took it upon themselves to protect her, going to many extra measures to protect the unborn child. Jenna was apparently tutored, as well as doing ballet and soccer in her free time. Her two best friends, Kara and Locke, were a strong influence on her life. Before the car accident, her grandmother was a another strong influence on her life, encouraging her to be herself even when her parents wouldn't allow it. bruh Kara, Locke, and Jenna had decided to go to a party despite the fact that Jenna's parents wouldn't let her go, and they used Jenna's car - a birthday present - as means to get there. When a fight broke out at the party, Kara got in the driver's seat of the car, Locke and Jenna following, and swerved away, the three of them not bothering to put their seat belts on. When the car swerved over a cliff, the three kids were severely injured in the fire. Despite the fact that Kara had been driving the car, there was no way to actually tell that she had been in the front seat, thus Jenna took the blame. The teenagers were all severely burnt, but Jenna's parents scanned all three of their brains to save their memories and minds. Because she was their only daughter, they only recreated Jenna. In the memory cubes that they had uploaded their minds into, Jenna and her friends were trapped in what Jenna describes as her "hell". The Adoration of Jenna Fox # At the beginning of "The Adoration of Jenna Fox," Jenna says that she has no recollection of who she is. She has been told that she had woken up from a year-long coma after a car accident that should've killed her. Jenna feels somewhat out of place in her house, her mother insisting that she watch videos chronicling her entire life from utero to when she was sixteen, right before the accident. Her parents, Matthew Fox and Claire, are very protective of her - Claire in particular - and they refuse to let her go to school or leave the house. Jenna notices that Lily looks at her strangely, like she doesn't belong. Upon meeting her neighbor, Clayton Bender, Jenna begins to realize the abnormalities in her newly created body (although she is unaware of this fact). On her way home, she slips on a stone in the creek, but rather than seeing herself fall towards the ground, she has a flashback of when she was eighteen months old, falling into the ocean and almost drowning. Lily got Jenna out of her daze and after Claire's overreacting about the cut on Jenna's knee that she had gotten from the fall, Jenna explains that she started to remember. They realize later that Jenna should not have remembered so early - a side effect from when her mind had been scanned into the cube. Jenna eventually gets her parent's permission to go to school, she ends up making friends with a few of the other children there - namely, Allys and Ethan. Another boy, Dane, notices that Jenna doesn't walk right, which furthers her curiosity about who she really is. As her memory slowly returns, her friendship with the other kids grows, but so does her search for trying to find out who she really is. She continues to watch the videos about her life, and slowly learns more about herself that she has trouble grasping (for example: a scar on her face when she was younger that isn't present on her face anymore, and she blurted her height out in a fight with her mother) At her own home, she finds the key to a locked room in her house and finds the three memory cubes with the scans of her mind, as well as Kara's and Locke's. After accidentally cutting herself on a piece of metal in the room, she finally sees the BioGel under her skin. The Fox Inheritance Category:Characters